The Path
by rowanbrook
Summary: This is a Season 3 based story exploring what scenes we might not have seen in the show in regards to the characters of Clarke and Lexa. It is set within the timeline of the Show and is canon-based. This is my first attempt at this so feedback is much appreciated. Goes without saying that the characters are not mine etc.
1. Chapter 1

They say you never forget your first. Your first love, your first loss, your first failure or your first success. They apply it to everything. That phrase plagued Clarke Griffin. That's ultimately how she ended up here, in the woods, alone. It had started back on the Ark when her father, Jake, was floated and everything had spiralled out of control since. Jake, Finn, Tondc, Mount Weather and everyone in between and she couldn't forget any of them. All ghosts haunting her dreams and these ghosts were unrelenting. Clarke's last kill had been a mountain lion and it's blood stained her usually blonde hair red. She dragged its corpse towards her usual trading outpost, figuring she could pick up the meat from her previous kill at the same time. When she'd first disappeared into the woods Clarke had considered a more permanent escape from the ghosts but could never quite bring herself to do it, instead opting to let Earth do it for her. So every few days she'd hunt a new predator, wondering if this would be the beast to help her escape from this prison of existence.

Lexa couldn't forget her first either but she wasn't haunted by ghosts of her kills. She may have been a seasoned warrior and the Commander of the 12 Clans but there was only one death that she blamed herself for: Costia. The only crime Costa had ever committed was falling in love with Lexa and it cost her her life. Costia's death led to Lexa blocking out all emotion from her life. Every decision was made with her head rather than her heart, at least until the Sky People arrived. Since then Lexa's head had been at war with her heart. Initially, Lexa had admired Klark kom Skaikru for the risk she took in killing Finn herself. That admiration had quickly turned into something else. Lexa had let her heart take over and spontaneously kissed Clarke. What had she been thinking? She didn't even know if Clarke had felt the same way, yet Clarke had kissed her back at least for a moment before backing away. "I'm not ready to be with anyone." What a fool she must think I am.

"Heda?"

"Yes, Titus."

"Our scouts report that the Ice Nation army is moving south."

"And Queen Nia? Does she move with them?"

"Not yet, Heda."

Not yet. Not yet. That was what Clarke had said after…I truly am a fool.

"Titus, bring me Prince Roan."

"Yes Heda"

What must she think of me? Leaving her and her people at Mount Weather? After we'd…Dammit Clarke. Why can't I be free of you? I'll find a way to show you, but first I need to make you safe.

Clarke couldn't feel any physical pain. She hadn't felt it after the first few miles of being dragged through Grounder territory. It would soon be over. The Ice Queen could have the power of Wanheda, Clarke didn't want it. Clarke felt her captor stop, she could hear multiple voices but couldn't make out the words through the bag covering her head. Her feet hit some stairs as she was dragged forward. The ground had changed, it was harder, like metal. They stopped again. A loud creaking started as she felt them being lifted upwards. Is this an elevator? They seemed to be going upwards for several minutes, far longer than any of the elevators she'd been in on the Ark. Finally, the elevator stopped and once again Clarke was pushed forward to the ground. She felt the bag lift and it took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the light and the figures around her to come into focus. LEXA! The anger at the girl that had betrayed her swelled into an uncontrollable rage. Clarke heard nothing that was said, not even the words that she could feel her own mouth forming. Unable to free her hands she managed to gather enough saliva to project at her target before being dragged away again.

Lexa was left standing in her own throne room alone. She wiped Clarke's spit off her face and headed out to the balcony behind her. She looked out over Polis, her city, a shining beacon in an otherwise desolate world. The girl before her a few moments earlier had looked like Clarke Griffin but she was certainly changed. Lexa's head sunk.

"Oh Clarke, what pain have I caused you?"

Lexa felt her heart shatter. She had thought it might become whole again with Clarke's arrival, not break even further. Lexa's head began a battle once more with her broken heart but there was no contest. Lexa decided she would do whatever it took to save Clarke from the pain that she had helped cause.

Clarke's knees hit the hard floor as she was thrown into the room.

"Great, another cell."

She looked up and noticed the opulence around her. Well opulence compared to most things on Earth anyway. She noticed the large bed covered in furs. Actually it was probably the largest bed Clarke had ever seen. Ahead of her was a balcony. She stumbled over to it, now noticing the pain that her body had been feeling that her subsiding rage and anger had hidden from her. As she looked over the railing she was now aware of just how high she must have travelled in the elevator earlier. Beneath her was a sprawling city surrounded by mountains.

"Welcome to Polis."

Clarke suddenly understood why Lexa had wanted to bring her here a few months earlier. Clarke was so entranced by the city that she didn't notice the footsteps behind her.

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

"Come to claim Wanheda's power now. Lexa?"

"No Clarke, I came to talk."

"Well I don't want to talk, least of all to you."

"Every decision I've made has been for my people, Clarke."

"Well I'm so glad that's worked out for you. Now either kill me or leave me alone."

"I can't do that Clarke."

"You were perfectly happy doing both at the mountain though weren't you."

"So be it Clarke, I'll leave. I'll have some food sent up. You'll stay in here for the time being. If you need anything then tell the guards and they'll send for it."

Lexa turned and headed back to the door, composing herself before exiting. Clarke's anger levelled out once more and she headed over to the bed. A sudden wave of exhaustion overcame her and as she lay on the bed her eyes closed and her ghosts began to haunt her once more.

Lexa sat dazed on her throne. Her advisors and the Ambassadors of the 12 Clans had been arguing for over an hour about everything Sky People, Mount Weather, the reconstruction of Tondc. Lexa had barely heard a word they'd said though. She felt exhausted. She'd barely slept last night after seeing Clarke full of rage. It was destroying her seeing Clarke in that much pain.

"Wanheda cannot be allowed to live."

Lexa's attention to the conversation around her returned.

"She has insulted Heda and the 12 Clans."

"Silence!" Lexa finally spoke. "The Coalition broke an alliance with the Sky People in order to save our people from the mountain. Yet Wanheda destroyed our enemies in the mountain without flinching. She did what we could not despite years of battling with the Mountain Men. Wanheda has spilled no Clan blood. Her imprisonment is her punishment for her disrespect but while she remains in Polis she is under my protection."

The ambassadors began talking amongst themselves once more. Lexa silenced them once more.

"No harm shall come to Wanheda while she is in Polis."

"And what of the Sky People?" One of the ambassadors asked.

"The Sky People pose no threat to us at present. They have been without their figurehead since the mountain, but they will soon regroup. I will be inviting their leader to Polis to discuss a treaty to ensure that peace between us continues. Negotiations will begin a week from now."

Lexa rose from her seat, the ambassadors rose, and she left the throne room. When she arrived in her chambers she took a series of deep breaths. Clarke was safe for now but she knew the Clans, in particular the Ice Nation would grow restless. Her scouts had informed her that the Sky People had returned to Mount Weather and appeared to be scavenging the medical supplies. She was running out of time to reform an alliance with the Sky People and without an alliance she might lose Clarke again.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a week since Lexa had spoken to Clarke and the Sky Princess had still not asked to see her. She'd made other requests and for the most part Lexa had complied. Clarke was still not permitted to leave the tower but she was now able to spend time in other areas, under close watch by the guards. Skaikru were scheduled to arrive later that day and Lexa was more aware than ever that she was running out of time for any kind of negotiations with Clarke. Over the last week Lexa had silently come to the conclusion that only one option would enable her to achieve her goals. A treaty, which had been the main topic for debate amongst the clans, would not be enough. She kept going back to the events at Mount Weather. To Clarke it may have seemed like Lexa had a choice but Lexa knew she would always have to choose her people over anyone else, treaty or no treaty. There really was only one option that would allow her to always be able to choose to protect Clarke. Lexa took a deep breath and walked to Clarke's chambers it was now or never.

Okay, so maybe mentioning the bowing thing was a bad idea but it would have come up at some point no matter what Clarke's response would have been, besides which it was more a formality than anything else. In Lexa's mind Clarke was her equal and no less. That's not true, Lexa thought to herself. She knew that she'd raised Clarke up in her mind to be on a far higher pedestal than the one on which she herself stood. Surely Clarke didn't truly believe that this was all about power, she must know that there was far more behind her proposal than that. Clarke's taunts for Lexa to kill her cut through Lexa like a blade because she knew that was something she simply could not do. Killing Clarke was not an option for her any more and it hadn't been for a long time.

"How dare she?" thought Clarke, the rage building up inside her again once more. "Bow before her? I will not be subject to that traitor's whims. And what makes her think that she can decide what's best for me? I left my people for a reason. The last thing that I want is to go back there to stare at their faces, reminding me of what I've done. Clarke closed her eyes. She tried to imagine all the things she'd pictured Earth to be, it was the only thing she could do to lessen her rage. Clarke's thoughts turned to her people, the ones she had saved. Who would they have sent to negotiate a treaty? They all had their difficulties with the grounders and she imagined that few would be able to forgive them enough this time. Octavia was the only one who'd truly appreciated the grounders and their more unique qualities, but then she did have Lincoln. The things we do for the people we love. Clarke opened the door to her room and turned to the guards. "I'd like to get some air." Then she walked the now familiar route to the lower outside balcony that she'd been allowed to visit, flanked by her armed babysitters.

Heda did not know rage but Lexa did, and after the way Lexa's morning had gone she couldn't honestly say whether it was a calm Heda or an emotional Lexa that had kicked the Ice Nation delegate from the balcony. "My weakness." Lexa knew what the Ice Nation delegate had been hinting at. Some at the meeting may have considered it a reference to weak leadership, her desire for peace or an unwillingness to kill without need, but Lexa knew that the Ice Queen had instructed her representative to use those words. Lexa needed the clans to believe that she could control Wanheda if there was any chance of keeping Clarke safe. Mia had not been hunting Wanheda solely for power, she also intended it to be an attack on Lexa herself. Lexa prayed that Skaikru would align with her plans to make them the 13th Clan without their figurehead guiding them. She'd all but given up hope that Clarke would be on board with the idea. Her conversation with Titus hadn't given her hope for a reconciliation with Clarke either. "Everyone around me thinks this will fail. I cannot let it. I will not sacrifice Clarke again, not for the power of Wanheda." There was a knock at the door. "Enter." The doors opened and Indra entered.

"Heda, the delegation from Skaikru have been shown to their rooms and await your presence before the summit."

"Thank you Indra. Who was present?"

"Abby Griffin and Marcus Kane, along with their guards, unarmed Heda."

"Very well. You may continue with the preparations for the summit." Indra, however, did not move. "Was their something else?"

" Yes Heda. Wanheda has asked to speak with you."

"Is that all?" Lexa desperately tried to make sure that her face did not betray her heart.

"Yes Heda."

"You may leave." Lexa made sure that she was alone before she relaxed her face and bit her bottom lip. For the first time all weak she felt hopeful. She took a moment to refocus and rebuild her stoic expression before making her way to Clarke.

Clarke had never heard Lexa apologise to anyone. Not once. She had seen the great Commander show no remorse for what amounted to hundreds of deaths, all in the name of protecting her people. Even when Raven had been falsely accused she still had not apologised and yet there she was, Lexa, Commander of the 12 Clans, standing before her apologising for what she had turned Clarke into.

"Before we discuss my idea, I need to know."

"Ask."

"Why?"

"I think peace between Skai…"

"No Lexa, why won't you kill me."

"I don't know wh…"

"I've heard people around here talking Lexa. Everyone wants Wanheda dead. The Ice Queen, the Clans, I've heard even your advisors want you to kill me. Hell, even I told you to kill me. So I want to know why you won't kill me."

"Not everyone wants you dead Clarke."

"But none of those people left me on that mountain."

"I had to protect my people Clarke. I couldn't allow my weak…I had to decide with my head."

"And what is your head telling you now?"

"To kill you."

"So why?"

"I will not allow myself to hurt you again Clarke. My reasons are my own and I think you already know what they are."

"So the coalition?"

"I will not betray my people Clarke, my head will not allow me to betray my people."

Clarke paused for a moment to gather her thoughts. She thought back to the kiss before they had marched towards the mountain together. She looked upon the events that followed with a new perspective. Yes, Lexa had betrayed her, but now she realised the turmoil that must have been occurring in the Commander's head. Clarke had realised that Lexa cared for her but she had failed to comprehend how deeply, mostly because Lexa's cool facade refused to let on what she was feeling. Was Lexa risking everything with this coalition…to protect her?

"If I bow before you…"

"Clarke, the Commander is the most powerful person in the Coalition of the 12 Clans. They cannot be seen to be weaker than anyone else. Wanheda wielded fire and destroyed hundreds of our enemies in seconds when multiple commanders could not do it in years. Clarke, I am not asking you to bow before Lexa. I am asking Wanheda to bow before Heda so that I can protect you from my enemies."

"What makes you think that I need protecting? I've kept myself alive for weeks on my own."

"I do not think that you need protecting. I need to keep you safe."

"Okay. So Wanheda must bow before the Commander. What else needs to happen here?"

"The leaders of Skaikru must agree to become the 13th Clan. That will allow me to use my warriors to keep your people safe and give them access to our resources. Will the clans accept it?"

"They will have no choice, they will be afraid of the power of Wanheda to contradict such a decision."

"I will go and speak to my mother."

"Clarke,"

"Lexa?"

"We will need an ambassador for the 13th Clan to stay here."

"It might be sensible for me to leave that bit out for now. I suspect my mother wants me to return home but I have no desire to go back right now."

With that Clarke left the room and Lexa began to relax.

"I will keep you safe Clarke, I promise." she said to herself as she heard the doors reopen.

"Lexa?"

"Yes Clarke?"

"I think I'm going to need some war paint and some different clothes. If the Clans want Wanheda we'd better give them Wanheda." Lexa laughed.

"I will make sure something suitable is here when you return." Once again Lexa was left alone with her thoughts. This time imagining Clarke transformed from her usual self into the powerful Wanheda.

Clarke leaned back against the doors to her room as she closed them behind her. "Well that could have gone worse." She didn't notice the figure sat on the bed.

"So do we have our 13th Clan?" Lexa said, rising to her feet.

"Lexa! I wasn't expect…"

"I told you I'd make sure that you had what you needed when you returned."

"I was expecting paint and a brush not…" Lexa stepped forward out of the shadows and Clarke noticed her change of appearance for the first time. "Lexa, you look…beautiful." Lexa smiled. Lexa was wearing her war paint but it was far more ceremonial in design than Clarke had seen before. Gone were the tears of warpaint down her cheeks. They had been replaced with a simple bold line across her eyes. It was clearly designed to make Lexa look God-like in appearance. Her warriors clothes had been replaced with a long black gown that allowed Clarke to see Lexa's arms for the first time. It was the first time that Clarke had been able to see any of Lexa's tattoos that seemed a common occurrence amongst the grounders. There was nothing common about the way Lexa looked though. To Clarke, she seemed to stand out like a beacon.

"Thank you Clarke. I thought you might like some help with your hair." Lexa gestured for Clarke to sit down on a nearby stool and Lexa sat down on one next to her. Lexa slowly began using her fingers to untangle the strands that had been clearly been neglected since the mountain. She softly moved her fingers across Clarke's scalp as though brushing away the pain that had been occupying Clarke's recent thoughts. Lexa paused for a moment and collecting her own thoughts before she envisioned Wanheda's hair braid, strong and beautiful in the candlelight. Lexa allowed her fingers to move once again through Clarke's hair, working to create Wanheda. After what felt like an eternity of silence to Clarke, Lexa's fingers stopped, content with what they had created. "There." Lexa placed her hands on Clarke's shoulders and rose to leave.

"Wait!" Clarke took Lexa's right had with her own and turned towards her.

"Yes Clarke?"

"Stay. Please stay. I think I might need some help with my war paint." Lexa simple smiled once more and sat back down. She picked up the paint and brush from the table next to her and facing Clarke, closed her eyes once more, seeking the image of Wanheda in her mind. She opened them and spoke softly.

"Close your eyes Clarke." Clarke obliged and Lexa began to paint.


	3. Chapter 3

There had been very few times that Clarke had been truly speechless in her life and this was definitely one of them. The last few hours had been a whirlwind. Earlier this afternoon she had been trying to kill Lexa and now Lexa was kneeling in front of her, pledging herself to Clarke and Clarke's people. Not to mention that somewhere in between all that the Ice Nation had destroyed Mount Weather and Clarke had come face to face with Bellamy, choosing to stay in Polis with Lexa over going back to Arkadia with him and her mother. Yes, this day could officially be classed as crazy. Clarke looked at Lexa, knelt in front of her. Clarke never wanted to be a leader. It was something that had in many ways been forced upon her. People had raised her up on a plinth and asked her to make decisions that they couldn't but it had meant that day by day Clarke had felt herself slowly dying inside while she found ways for those around her to live. Lexa hadn't chosen to be a leader either but she seemed to embrace her role. She'd even told Clarke that she'd sacrificed part of her humanity to do it. Clarke knew that it wasn't Heda kneeling before her now it was Lexa. It was necessary for Wanheda to bow before Heda but while Clarke admired Lexa for the gesture she was making she had no interest in being held above Lexa in any way. Clarke silently offered her hand to Lexa and helped her up, and the two women just held each other's gaze for a moment that seemed to last an eternity.

"What now?" Clarke asked, breaking the silence.

"Now we wait for the Ice Nation to make their next move. My armies will keep your people safe Clarke."

"What else can I do to help?"

"You aren't here to fight, Clarke. I told you mother that you would be safe here."

"I know but I…"

"No, Clarke. The only thing that you need to do now is heal." Lexa walked to the side of the room, retrieving something before heading back to Clarke. "These are for you." Clarke looked down at the leaves of paper tied together and the charcoal that Lexa now offered her.

"How did you…?"

"I couldn't help admiring the maps that your people had when we were planning our attacks on the mountain. I'm told they were all drawn by the same person. Kane mentioned that your cell on the Ark was covered in drawings. I thought it might help to…" Clarke took the paper and charcoal and gently kissed Lexa on the cheek.

"Thank you Lexa. I haven't drawn since we arrived here. At least not really. It was the thing that made me feel most at peace after my Dad was floated." Again the two silently maintained eye contact. Lexa cleared her throat.

"I hope you don't mind Clarke but I've had you moved to a different set of rooms. Might I show them to you?"

"Of course." Clarke followed Lexa out of the room and to a small stairwell that Clarke hadn't noticed before. Lexa started going up the stairs. "We're going up?"

"Is it too high?"

"No, it's just…I'd assumed that the throne room was on the top floor. I didn't realise there were any rooms above it."

"Ahh. Yes the elevator only goes as high as the throne room so it would be unusual for visitors to go any higher than that. The floors above it are reserved for use by the current Heda." Clarke looked puzzled by this revelation. "I told your mother you would be under my protection, Clarke. It is easier for me to protect you if you are close by." Lexa and Clarke left the stairs and walked into the corridor. Clarke noticed only two doors. Lexa paused by the first one. "Should you need me, this is the entrance to my chambers. Yours is just up here." Clarke followed Lexa to the second door. Clarke immediately noticed that, unlike her previous room, the door was completely solid. "After you Clarke." Lexa opened the door and Clarke stepped through.

"Wow!" Clarke had considered her Polis cell to be somewhat of an upgrade compared to anywhere else she had slept but this room was much more impressive. The window was wider with a larger balcony, there was far more furniture, a stocked bookshelf and the bed had more furs and pillows than the previous one.

"Is it satisfactory?"

"Lexa it is beautiful."

"I'll let you get some rest now Clarke. It's been a long day for both of us." She turned to leave.

"Lexa?" Lexa turned back to face Clarke.

"Yes, Clarke?"

"Good night Lexa, and thank you." Clarke smiled at Lexa and Clarke noticed Lexa smile back.

"Good night Klark com Skaikru."

Lexa closed the door behind her, leaving Clark alone. Clarke walked over to the bed and collapsed into the furs, looking up at the ceiling. She closed her eyes and let the night air wash over her. She thought back over the last few months and reflected on all the things she had lost. Then she found herself focusing on the woman she'd just said good night to. Lexa, the stoic brunette with the green eyes. Who'd have thought she have a softer side? Clarke had lost so many things she wished she hadn't but Lexa was definitely one thing she was glad that she had gained.

Clarke awoke to a knock on the door not even realised she'd fallen asleep. "Come in," she replied sleepily, lifting herself into an upright position. Titus entered.

"Wanheda, your presence has been requested by Heda at a meeting of the 13 Clans. Queen Nia surrendered to our warriors overnight and her fate must now be determined."

"How long until this meeting Titus?"

"Your presence is required immediately ambassador."

"Right…one second." Clarke stood up and attempted to stretch out the muscles in her arms, legs and back from where they had contracted over night. "Okay Titus let's go," she said, following him out of the room. She was silently grateful that she only had to go down a few stairs to the meeting.


End file.
